The conventional loading vehicles wherein the loading device and the transport vehicle are combined into one unit provide a poor degree of efficiency for the loading device in case of large field-farm distances. This loading device is in operation in the field for only a brief period of time and for the longest time is linked to being transported. The limited loading capacity of the loading vehicles additionally diminishes the operating power when harvesting cereal crops over a large area.